<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostly Admissions by Kaalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583220">Ghostly Admissions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia'>Kaalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnb discord requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Unrequited Love, Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember how he felt about you."</p><p>Techno went silent, turning his head to stare straight at the flames, not moving even when he felt Dream sit next to him.</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"He loved you." Dream said. "The alive me did,"</p><p>---</p><p>Dreams ghost brings news most unexpected to Technoblade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dnb discord requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghostly Admissions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its 2am please forgive me if this is trash </p><p>Blame the dnb discord</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream's death…</p><p>Dreams death had been a shock to all. No one knew how, the message on their communicators stating only <i>Dream has been slain</i>.</p><p>They'd never found the body, no matter how hard George, Sapnap and Bad looked. No matter how hard anyone looked.</p><p>He was just gone and no one even knew <i>why.</i></p><p>There had been a funeral for him. Everyone showed up despite the fact he'd driven away all his friends. With no body to bury it was a short affair but it was the correct thing to do for their former admin.</p><p>Technoblade had gone too. He didn't cry like George and Sapnap did, the grief he felt weighed on him differently.</p><p>A love lost, cursed to be forever unrequited with the man of his affections rotting in a ditch somewhere.</p><p>The other shoe dropped a month after the funeral. Ghostbur had stopped by Techno's house in the midst of a snowstorm.</p><p>Not about to let the ghost of his beloved twin melt and die he happily let him in, even if traipsing after him was another ghostly figure.</p><p>"Who's this?" Techno asked as he closed the door behind his two ghostly guests.</p><p>"This is my new friend!" Ghostbur says happily, placing a comforting hand on their shoulder. </p><p>"Does he… remember?" Techno asked hesitantly.</p><p>"I- I can remember… bits and pieces," the ghost speaks up, voice weirdly familiar.</p><p>"Do you remember your name?"</p><p>"Yeah- yeah I do." The ghost nods. "Its Dream."</p><p>
  <i>...</i>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>---</p><p>Dream looks different now is all Techno can think about. Had heard that the masked man had been more carefree before all of the wars but had never really <i>seen</i> it. Techno had joined the SMP in the middle of a war and by then he had lost most of his free spirit.</p><p>Dream- back when he was alive, would always be wearing netherite armour everywhere. Mask always on, hood always up. Always holding onto his axe tightly and his crossbow never far out of reach.</p><p>This version of Dream however…</p><p>His mask was off and hood was down, revealing greyed skin and dull green eyes, dirt blond hair looking more brown than blond. His hoodie was a shade lighter than he remembered, even if, like the rest of him, it was a little colourless. Techno didn't even want to ask about the rams horns curling around his head.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe the rumours about him being Tubbos older brother weren't completely unfounded…</i>
</p><p>Techno is sitting in his living room now, the heat of his hearth licking pleasantly against his skin. His roommate Edward the Enderman screeches in a language he can't understand every now and then but apart from that it's silent.</p><p>The piglin openly stares at ghost Dream- Dreams ghost… </p><p>Whatever.</p><p>"So what do you remember?" Techno asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I remember how he felt about you."</p><p>Techno went silent, turning his head to stare straight at the flames, not moving even when he felt Dream sit next to him.</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"He loved you." Dream said. "The alive me did,"</p><p>Techno didn't know how long he'd been waiting to hear those words from Dreams lips, how long he'd been hoping his dreams would come true.</p><p>He turned his head to look at Dreams ghostly figure, tanned skin now grey, emerald eyes now dim and lifeless.</p><p>It was too late now he figured.</p><p>"Oh," is all Techno manages to say as for the second time in a day has rendered speechless.</p><p>"There's others that he loved too but none of them the way he did you,"</p><p>"I see,"</p><p>Techno sees Ghost Dream move slightly out of the corner of his eye but he refuses to move his gaze from the fire.</p><p>"Did you love him?"</p><p>He did. He truly did. Even when madness started gripping his beloved and dragging him into the darkest places Techno loved Dream with all his heart.</p><p>His sun. His light. His <i>life</i>.</p><p>"Yeah," is all Techno could manage to say aloud.</p><p>Neither  of them say anything else as they hear Ghostbur climbing down the stairs from Technos personal library. <strike>when had he even left?</strike> The snow has stopped now and Ghostbur wants to reach L'Manburg soon to introduce his new friend to everyone.</p><p>Techno watches them leave from his window, their ghostly figures disappearing easily in the snowy landscape.</p><p>Better get some sleep while he can, he mused. Tomorrow would be hell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>